Déjame ir -The Swimmers adaptation-
by VaneNane
Summary: Después de ir a un viaje al majestuoso Tojinbo, Haruka empieza a notar como la gente empieza a evadirlos tanto a Makoto como a él. Los borrosos recuerdos en su cabeza, y un trágico accidente serán la clave principal de aquel confuso presente. MakoHaru. Muerte de personaje.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a sus creadores X3.**

 **PD: Hola! un gusto escribir de nuevo para mi otp como siempre :3 Este fic esta basado en parte en la trama de The Swimmers pelicula de origen tailandes. Estan advertidos. XD**

-Déjame ir-

* * *

 _-¡Desde aquí la vista se ve asombrosa! ¡Ven!- indicaba alegre un castaño de nombre Makoto con el viento golpeando su rostro hacia una chica quien en poco tiempo se había convertido en amiga suya y de su mejor amigo justo los primeros meses de su llegada a Tokio._

 _\- ¡Hana! Ven- insistía mirando como la chica cansada empezaba a subir escalones con una sonrisa risueña y alegre siguiendo a la par sus pasos._

 _-¡Espera!-soltaba sin dejar de subir observando por breves momentos a su vez a lo lejos como algunos de sus compañeros de universidad empezaban a seguirles hasta aquel punto._

 _Volteando de nueva cuenta hacia el frente, justo en el borde de la vista, ambos, tanto Hana como él, llegaban junto a una de las orillas permitidas para visitantes de aquellos riscos majestuosos cerca del océano._

 _-Haru tenía razón, realmente es asombroso- soltaba de nueva cuenta el ojiverde poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en cuanto su mirada y la de la chica se encontraba._

 _Por algunos segundos sus ojos brillaban cuando su boca emanaba el nombre de su amigo de la infancia, sin darlo a notar, la chica de ojos grises podía observar de reojo como aquellos ojos expresaban aquel sentimiento escondido que últimamente se hacía más presente en sus amigos y que usualmente solían esconderlo de los demás._

 _Con aquella imagen de los riscos, a varios metros de ahí, Haruka se encontraba subiendo de las escaleras de la plataforma de una enorme piscina. Estornudando un poco, el mayor recordaba con internamente con tranquilidad como el invitar a Makoto a aquel viaje había sido algo incómodo debido a la intensa personalidad que se cargaba la compañera de universidad de su amigo y aun así ni una sola pizca de arrepentimiento surcaba por su cabeza en aquella condición._

 _Incómodo, llegaba a la segunda plataforma más alta de aquel lugar notando como el agua que apreciaba se notaba tan lejana del punto donde se encontraba. El miedo en poca abundancia de nueva cuenta empezaba a carcomerle sus nervios obligándole a retroceder un poco debido al vértigo que aquella altura le provocaba._

 _Sus latidos empezaban a acelerarse, mientras una voz a lo lejos se escucha molesta._

* * *

Un auto que pasa rápidamente frente a él sonando fuerte él claxon le sacaba de aquel sueño que últimamente solía tener recurrentemente. Una fuerte punzada se dejaba sentir en una de sus cienes cuando aquella imagen del fondo de la piscina surcaba en su mente como un flashback continuo.

Pisando fuertemente de la acera de la calle, el azabache exhalaba de manera pesada golpeando un poco de sus mejillas para alejar aquella ensoñación de su cabeza.

-Después de la práctica, tengo que comprar… algo de cocoa- susurrando para sí mismo aquel recordatorio, el ojiazul de veintidós años retomaba su camino tranquilamente pasando de un toldo largo. El camino desde su trabajo de medio tiempo era agraciadamente vasto y lleno de distintos colores como podía soportar, pero era formidable para el que tenía prácticas por la tarde en su enorme universidad de colores neutros.

Las calles de aquel sitio dentro de la ciudad eran tranquilas, y más a tan tardías horas, a diferencia del diario ajetreo que solía escucharse en el corazón del centro, aquel punto cerca de la universidad a la cual asistía, era uno de sus favoritos al saber que los ruidos solían chocar contra los árboles de un enorme parque cercano que le recordaban a su pueblo de antaño, un lugar tranquilo, la bahía, la arena, cada una de esas cosas que siempre le llenaban de paz.

De manera súbita, un escalofrío enchinaba la piel de sus brazos debido a una pequeña brisa de viento que poco a poco empezaba a esfumarse conforme llegaba a su escuela universitaria.

Rápidamente, este abría de las puertas del instituto llegando inmediatamente a sus narices el olor del cloro de las piscinas, aquel aroma que se aguardaba en su cabeza como fragancia que nunca dejaba de agradarle por más que este se cruzara en su camino.

Sus ojos lentamente dejaban escapar un brillo suave conforme un sentimiento gracioso llenaba su interior al recordar las muchas veces que las personas solían decirle que el mismo olía a cloro y a pescado.

Justo como un delfín atrapado en un parque acuático.

Desviando su camino, Haruka entraba sin ninguna distracción a un área llena de casilleros azules, caminando por estos inmediatamente reconocía el suyo abriéndolo por medio de un candado con código por seguridad. Con tranquilidad, este tomaba su tiempo en acomodar los dientes metálicos del candado para abrirlo.

Un clic fuerte se escuchaba.

De forma rápida, el ojiazul centraba su miraba al fondo de este observando intensamente de una foto pegada al fondo del casillero. Cerrando sus ojos, este dejaba de observarla tomando en seguida de algunas cosas de la mochila que traía consigo empezando a cambiarse de ropa. Con sigilo, nuevamente su mirada se centraba en el fondo de su casillero notando con sus oídos como de manera inusual el silencio dominaba por completo aquel lugar en pleno día lunes.

 _Extraño…_ pensaba dejando de lado aquella situación para guardar la camisa que traía consigo al ya poseer únicamente su traje de baño como solía ponérselo por la costumbre por debajo del pantalón. –Nunca es así de tranquilo…-

-¡NANASE!, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- repentinamente sus ojos se contraían mientras de manera inmediata todo su cuerpo daba medio giro mirando de manera estoica al sujeto detrás de él.

El chico, un superior suyo casi de su misma edad, sonreía de oreja a oreja dejando ver unos hoyuelos haciendo incomodar un poco al chico quien a pesar de la impresión causada seguía de nueva cuenta con sus actividades.

-Me estoy cambiando- fue lo único que su boca pudo soltar al tomar aquel gesto más por el lado calmado que por el molesto.

-Ya veo… Por lo que veo nadie te lo dijo… - el chico resonaba de sus narices tomando algunas de sus cosas del casillero continuo al de Haruka mientras este le veía extrañado.

-Las albercas fueron drenadas a mitad del día, no tendremos clase hasta mañana- terminaba el sujeto más alto cerrando de su candado casi a la par del azabache quien enojado empezaba a tomar de nuevo sus ropas del rectángulo de metal el cual solo resonaba al momento de ser cerrado por el ojiazul.

Terminada aquella acción el delfín simplemente soltaba un largo suspiro mirando de manera tranquila al chico quien solo sonreía por sus acciones.

-Lo sé, para mí también es molesto…-seguía el chico quien empezaba a ordenar de algunas cosas dentro de su mochila.

Sin más, e ignorando por completo al sujeto que seguía hablándole de cosas triviales, este tomaba de sus cosas dirigiéndose a la entrada que daba directamente hacia las piscinas.

Entrando al lugar, Haruka dirigía su persona directamente hasta una de las bancas colindantes a las piscinas notando como efectivamente estas se encontraban vacías. Su azulina mirada se intensificaba fuerte y dilatada ante aquella vista mientras el espacio se iba desocupando por los sujetos encargados del mantenimiento de estas.

Sintiendo nostalgia, este pasaba a sentarse en una de las bancas notando la limpieza dentro de aquel hueco vacío que solía ser una piscina.

En aquella soledad, sus cien nuevamente dolía un poco sintiendo como aquellos recuerdos llegaban a carcomerle de nueva cuenta.

* * *

 _-Permiso- susurraba el ojiazul en la entrada de un departamento ajeno al suyo._

 _Últimamente Haruka no solía estar mucho en su propio departamento debido a la torpe manera de cocinar del menor quien en ocasiones anteriores había tenido muchos problemas cocinando cosas simples como sopas. Aquel dilema, había casi obligado a Haruka a optar por comer en el departamento del otro de vez en cuando para evitar que este comiese solo comida rápida. Casi podía sentir como el departamento de su amigo de la infancia parecía más de ambos debido a esas circunstancias._

 _Dejando su abrigo en el perchero, el azabache entraba a la pequeña sala del departamento topándose con el castaño charlando de manera alegre con una amiga suya de la universidad._

 _Aquella chica, de la misma edad que ellos, de tés pálida, cabello oscuro largo y vibrantes ojos grises, que desde el primer momento en el que ambos habían llegado a aquella ciudad, se había encargado de orientarles como caída de alguna parte para iluminarles los lugares de aquella ajetreada ciudad._

 _-Hola Haru, que bueno que llegas – sonreía Makoto hacia su persona –Hana hizo té espera y te sirvo un poco - resaltaba Makoto notando como el de ojos zafiros desviaba su mirada a la chica quien saludaba de manera amigable en un movimiento de cabeza._

 _Haruka de igual manera correspondía aquel saludo dirigiéndose directamente hasta la pequeña cocina del departamento sirviéndose el mismo de manera inmediata un vaso de té el cual aún humeaba de lo caliente. Servido, tranquilamente salía del reducido lugar mientras terminaba por unirse a la algarabía de la habitación principal._

 _Inmediatamente enfrente de ambos chicos, este ignoraba las pláticas triviales de ambos sacando sin rodeos tres pases de autobús sobre la mesa ganándose la atención tanto de Makoto, como de la chica quien tomaba de su cabello acomodándolo a un lado de su cabeza._

 _-¿Qué es es…?- decía Hana acallando su risa ante aquella acción._

 _-Mi universidad va a hacer un viaje a Tojinbo, será de ida y vuelta por lo que no creo que les afecte a ambos, me dieron tres tickets, así que decidí llevarlos conmigo- soltaba imponiendo el viaje como un hecho, tomando de su té confiando en la telepatía que compartía con el ojiverde para no tener que hacer larga la explicación._

 _Realmente en aquella oportunidad, el azabache recordaba cómo había tenido que hacer muchos movimientos para poder llevar a la chica quien ya no se apartaba de Makoto en algún momento, mientras que esto solo había terminado siendo una ventaja para Haruka quien trataba de alejar su cabeza de una clase de nuevo sentimiento que no quería comprender y sabía que el otro iba descubriendo ya que le conocía mejor que nadie._

 _Un simple respingo del castaño y unos verdes ojos sorprendidos, habían sido suficiente para dar por aceptada su invitación, sin embargo, al mirar los grises ojos de la chica en conjunto a ellos quien movía la nariz en desagrado, sabía que tenía que lidiar con una tormenta de las cuales había aprendido a tolerar._

 _Porque si bien Hana solía tener la misma actitud explosiva de Rin para las locuras de ambos, el esfuerzo de calmar la actitud de la chica por parte del ojiesmeralda se había hecho una de las cosas por las cuales el mayor últimamente había empezado a sentir ansiedad._

 _Cuando la risa del ojiverde salía cada vez que los berrinches de Hana se hacían presentes, esta empezaba a convertirse en melodía para sus oídos que ya no escuchaban más sonidos en aquel día._

* * *

Saliendo de aquel recuerdo, este tomaba de sus cienes sintiendo como una punzada de dolor se expandía desde aquel punto.

Quejándose un poco debido al dolor, este sentía como aquella molestia empezaba a disminuir como lo hacía usualmente al pasarle. El dolor siempre venia consigo después de aquellos flashbacks que no dejaban de venir a su cabeza como cinta rayada.

Dejando de lado aquel recuerdo feliz, de forma lenta el ojiazul alzaba su rostro comenzando a observar las tres blancas plataformas de salto que se mostraban en medio de la piscina más grande de todas con las que contaba el instituto.

Con la mirada enfocada en aquel punto, de forma calmada dejaba de sus cosas en aquella banca comenzando a caminar hacia las plataformas únicamente cerrando el cierre de su chamarra blanca y azul del instituto, su cabeza empezaba a tornarse liviana por alguna extraña razón mientras la nostalgia empezaba a calarle sus sentidos.

Lentamente este pisaba del primer escalón notando como su cuerpo por si solo comenzaba a subir de los demás escalones, conforme subía de estos, rápidamente sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a ser empujado en su contra como si alguien tratase de alejarle de aquel lugar con todas sus fuerzas.

Extrañamente podía sentir como comenzaba a luchar débilmente con algo que trataba de evitar que siguiera subiendo de aquellas escaleras.

Sintiendo un poco de adrenalina y con sus sentidos apagándose, antes de pensarlo el ojiazul ya se encontraba en la última de las plataformas notando como aquella fuerza que le oprimía había desaparecido por completo dejando un aire frio en su lugar. Sin mirar hacia abajo, este optaba por acostarse en aquel alto lugar que se encontraba amplio a pesar de solo sujetar la tabla de salto. Mirando hacia el domo que cubría de la alberca techada el nadador expandía de su cuerpo libremente entrecerrando sus ojos ante la vista del cielo despejado de la tarde que se dejaba asomar a través algunos tragaluces del domo.

Sintiendo como sus ojos iban cerrándose Haruka abría de sus puños entrecerrados exhalando fuerte.

Una pequeña risa salía de improvisto desde el fondo de sus pulmones.

-Ahora… puedo ver, que el mar siempre refleja el cielo pero, ambos nunca llegan a juntarse…-suspiraba cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

 _Asombrado de la vista, Makoto podía notar maravillado, como al chocar el océano contra los riscos en los cuales se encontraban encima, las olas producían cierta espuma blanca al momento de partirse para convertirse de nuevo en parte del mar._

 _Aquella escena era algo que realmente había terminado por encantarle, por lo que cerraba sus ojos por segundos guardando aquella imagen en su mente como una fotografía mental eterna._

 _-¡Hana!, no te acerques tanto a la orilla…- soltaba Makoto sintiendo una punzada extraña y molesta en su pecho._

 _Dejando aquel paisaje, el de ojos esmeraldas volteaba su vista hacia la chica frente a ambos que agachada parecía admirarse de la altura en la que se encontraban sin algún miedo aparente de la altura. Indiferente de la falta de vértigo en Hana, Makoto volteaba su mirada tratando de encontrar el gimnasio en el que Haruka se encontraba entrenando para los saltos en plataforma._

 _Cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro, el castaño podía recordar como extrañamente aquella tarea para el ojiazul había resultado todo un reto al no ser capaz de saltar completamente desde plataformas. El agua era su fuerte, pero sabía que el cielo y la tierra no._

 _…_

 _-¡Nanase! ¡Aviéntate!- escuchaba gritar a sus compañeros desde abajo sintiendo incomoda la presión de tener que saltar desde aquel punto ignorando por completo el extraño hecho de no tener siquiera pavor a las alturas._

 _Simplemente no quería hacerlo._

 _Haruka agachaba un poco la cabeza notando como aquella tarea empezaba a ser una molestia tan fácil de enmendar._

 _…_

 _Hana dejaba aquel borde empezando a caminar de una manera sigilosa hasta el otro captando por completo la atención de Makoto quien daba un pequeño salto debido al toque de sus dedos contra su espalda._

 _-¡Tranquilo, no pasa nada!- soltaba la chica recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa tranquila por parte del ojiesmeralda, quien volteaba de nuevo a mirar al frente. –Lo siento – reía –Tengo un poco de temor a las alturas- soltaba atrayendo por completo la atención de Hana quien con un gesto tierno miraba a su gigante amigo._

 _Makoto simplemente soltaba una risa nerviosa notando como Hana frente el seguía asombrándose del lugar donde se encontraban._

 _El viento seguía rompiendo contra sus caras mientras el golpeteo de las olas se dejaba escuchar feroz en varias direcciones._

 _-Apúrate Haru…- soltaba el ojiverde al aire deseando éxito en el entrenamiento del mayor._

 _…_

 _El azabache continuaba con sus debates mentales empezando a sentir como algo dentro de él empezaba a sentirse extraño, de forma delirante empezaba a mirar como la lejanía entre él y el agua se hacía más largo sintiendo un poco de vértigo. De forma inesperada y acrecentándose en su ser, un sentimiento enorme de ver a Makoto empezaba a abordarle empezando a buscarle con la mirada por algún lado en aquel sitio. Rápidamente empezaba a sentir como un miedo enorme a lanzarse empezaba a crecer dentro de él casi a la par de una sensación de desesperación por ver al más alto._

 _De forma rápida empezaba a observar como algunos de sus superiores empezaban a subir hasta su posición con rostro de molestia._

 _…_

 _Repentinamente la risa aguda de un chico, al que Makoto rápidamente podía reconocer cómo uno de los compañeros del azabache, se dejaba escuchar detrás de ambos estudiantes obligándoles a ambos a observarles de forma inmediata._

 _Confusa, la chica se paraba de su sitio mirando como una de sus sandalias dejaba un rastro de piedras caer desde aquel risco de forma escalofriante. Sus ojos grises temblaban un poco mirando como las pequeñas piedras llegaban al fondo no hundiéndose por completo al chocar contra plataformas de piedra que se alzaban filosas._

 _…_

 _-Oigan, que hace una chica tan linda con el novio de Nanase- soltaba el compañero del ojiazul , un chico un poco más robusto que el ojiverde, quien entrecruzaba sus brazos a diferencia de otros dos chicos más que le acompañaban quienes solían hacer competencias contra Haruka de vez en cuando en la universidad._

 _Tenso, Makoto notaba como uno de los chicos de atrás, un chico de tez pálida y comúnmente popular entre las chicas del instituto de Haruka, se acercaba a ambos de una manera algo brusca._

 _Dando un golpe con el hombro, el castaño lograba igualar la mirada amenazante del otro quien parecía querer dar pelea._

 _El chico más robusto, simplemente deshacía su pose ruda soltando una risilla extraña._

 _-¡Hey!- reía el chico –Tranquilo, tranquilo…-soltaba mirando a Hana quien con una mirada defensiva observaba como el ambiente empezaba a tensarse –No queremos que nos expulsen antes de las olimpiadas por simples juegos de niños– Reía un poco más tronando un poco de su cuello –Además, no habrá gente así de repugnante en nuestro equipo, ya que su novio ni siquiera puede aventarse a la alberca de la plataforma - terminaba mirando como los otros estudiantes empezaban a bajar de las áreas turísticas hacía el gimnasio –Vámonos a…-_

 _-¿Qué si así lo fuera?, ¿Te molestaría acaso?-soltaba Makoto con un deje de arrastre en su voz._

 _De repente el ambiente quedaba en silencio notando como el compañero del ojiazul ponía un gesto molesto ante la obvia afirmación mientras Hana asustada miraba la escena abriendo a la par sus ojos en asombro. Con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, el ojiesmeralda dejaba de lado los empujones contra el otro chico mirando como este se apartaba para dejarle encarar mejor al que le hablaba._

 _-No, no me molestaría- decía el sujeto poniendo una sonrisa falsa en su rostro –Solo con esto puedo comprobar que los rumores sobre tú y tu amigo son ciertos, digo, de ser así, no creo que sea bueno que siga cambiándose en los mismos vestidores que nosotros, eso sí que es pervertido- soltaba este seguido de más burlas por parte de sus compañeros._

 _Ante esto, Hana apretaba de sus puños fuertemente sintiendo como la tensión se volvía aún más fuerte._

 _._

 _._

 _Un fuerte golpe se dejaba escuchar de manera súbita._

 _Rápidamente, Hana miraba frente suyo como su compañero de universidad comenzaba a dar pelea contra el chico quien comenzaba a defenderse propinando golpes igual de fuertes que el otro._

 _Sorprendida y a la vez asustada rápidamente podía distinguir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla de Makoto que comenzaba a ponerse roja._

 _-¡Déjenlo!- gritaba la chica mirando como aquellos los chicos frente a ella no daban tregua con los golpes._

 _…_

 _Sintiendo el vértigo crecer, el ojiazul miraba un poco más desesperado de aquella inmensa piscina sintiendo la necesidad de bajarse de ahí y lanzarse a esta sin dudar, sin embargo a la lejanía podía escuchar como algunos chicos empezaban a señalarle con gestos de preocupación. Confundido, tomaba de un barandal cerca de la tabla de salto mirando como sus superiores empezaban a descender aparentemente un poco más tranquilos._

 _…_

 _Raspando un empuje detrás de él, Makoto sentía como todo su cuerpo era tumbado al suelo mientras los otros dos chicos entre burlas trataban de contenerle de ayudar a Hana._

 _-¡Déjenme!-gritaba furioso notando como la chica miraba asustada al otro chico quien empezaba a acercarse a ella._

 ** _¡Haru apresúrate!…_** _gritaba mentalmente sintiendo escozor en sus ojos al recibir otro golpe._

 _Volteando su mirada, este notaba como los otros estudiantes y algunos entrenadores ya se habían percatado de la situación empezando a correr hasta su posición arriba de los riscos._

 _Sintiendo un poco más de alivio, este aun trataba de zafarse del agarre sintiendo un poco menos de fuerza siendo aplicada hacia él._

 _…_

 _Desesperado trataba de controlar aquel sentimiento al tener la intensa necesidad de terminar con todo aquello para ver a Makoto._

 _Cerrando de sus ojos, el azabache suspiraba dejando en un desliz brusco la plataforma de cemento para pisar la tabla, sin embargo, sus ojos se abrían escuchando como aquella voz tan conocida para él se dejaba escuchar de forma extraña en su cabeza._

 _…_

 _-¡Hey Tetsu! Espera, ¡DEJALO!- escuchaba el castaño gritar al chico robusto quien ya no se veía tan tranquilo, sin embargo aquel distractor no sirvió de mucho para evitar lo inevitable._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los ojos de todos completamente contraídos observaban como en segundos, el universitario que acosaba a la ojigris empujaba un poco a la chica quien había permanecido paralizada ante la situación en la orilla de aquel risco._

 _Sintiendo como todo de repente se callaba a su alrededor, los chicos y Hana observaban como Makoto en un deje de posible adrenalina tumbaba con suma fuerza del cuerpo del otro chico quien le golpeaba hacia un lado corriendo rápidamente hasta con Hana._

 _…_

 _Zafándose totalmente del agarre con el que se sujetaba, Haruka sentía como aquel desliz le dejaba fuera de la plataforma sintiendo un hueco en su interior._

 _…_

 _En un grito sonoro de tres personas, el castaño de manera rápida tomaba del brazo de la pelinegra tumbándola de rodillas hacia el frente, sin embargo, uno de los pies del ojiverde se soltaba del risco despejándole afuera del único punto de apoyo en aquel lugar_

 _…_

 _Haruka sentía como aquel vacío se acrecentaba sintiendo su cuerpo zafarse de aquel punto de apoyo cayendo a un punto de la piscina._

 _..._

 _Ante la vista de todos, el castaño caía hacia atrás ya sin algún punto de salve._

 _Un grito agudo por parte de la chica y varias personas fue lo único que le siguió después._

 ** _Haru…_**

 _Soltaba la boca de Makoto quien cerraba de sus ojos._

 _Inmediatamente un golpe en seco se dejaba escuchar._

 _Muchos gritos se hacían presentes inundando por completo la fila de acantilados de aquel lugar._

 _…_

 _Sin preverlo nadie, Haruka sentía desvanecer sus sentidos desde aquel punto cayendo desde aquella altura._

 ** _Makoto…_** _soltaba sintiéndolo como un reflejo._

 _Sin dejarle pensar más, lo último en su mente era la sonrisa serena y dormida de Makoto, seguido de un fuerte golpe dentro del agua y un fuerte impacto de dolor de tan solo un segundo._

 _El grito de varios entrenadores se dejaba escuchar a la par de algunas chicas y algunos nadadores quienes inmediatamente se lanzaban a la onda piscina._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

.

-Nuevamente los vecinos nos miran de manera extraña- soltaba el ojiazul colgando de su chaqueta de la escuela en uno de los percheros del departamento.

Lentamente, este caminaba hasta el fondo de la habitación del departamento que compartía con el ojiverde meses después de haber salido ambos de un instituto médico en aquella misma ciudad.

…

Sin cura alguna, ambos habían sufrido de amnesia temporal después de haber regresado de Tojinbo, por lo que los recuerdos de aquel horrible día afortunadamente habían sido fragmentados por sus cabezas.

Debido a su comodidad, Haruka había optado a vivir por completo en la casa del castaño el cual sin dudar había aceptado aquello dejando por completo de lado el antiguo departamento del nadador.

En dias indeterminados, algunas veces, el azabache solía despertar en las noches debido a pesadillas constantes de aquel accidente las cuales pasaban de una manera nítida entre su mente, sin embargo, Makoto siempre preocupado encontraba la manera de recordarle que todo seguía bien.

De que estaban bien.

La sonrisa que le caracterizaba a el ojiesmeralda ahora se había vuelto más risueña, por ende más cálida por todo lo sucedido, por lo que el de ojos verdes siempre buscaba la manera de alegrar con su buen humor los dias de aquel que parecía por algún motivo más maduro en diferentes aspectos.

…

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el ojiazul miraba al castaño sentado en el fondo de la cama leyendo de un libro de matemáticas el cual sostenía de una manera que pareciese pesada.

-Si te miran así debe ser porque ambos vivimos juntos, no pensé que le afectara mucho a las personas esta clase de relación- le escuchaba decir al menor quien dejaba de lado el libro. Ante aquel gesto, el mayor dejaba de lado sus cosas llenando aquel hueco entre las piernas del más alto quien esperando a que el otro se acomodara bien, terminaba rodeando completamente la persona de Haruka en un abrazo enorme.

-Probablemente… pero, las personas cambian, algún día lo aceptaran- susurraba el ojiazul quien inhalaba del aroma común de la chaqueta del otro terminando rápido por dormirse en aquella posición.

…

De manera extraña, el azabache con las yemas de sus dedos podía notar como la piel del castaño recientemente se había vuelto más fría que nunca.

Instintivamente, este permanecía despierto por las noches recorriendo de algunos trazos de piel descubierta notando como esta carecía de aquel calor con el que el menor había nacido. Que a pesar de que con una sonrisa Makoto podía transmitirle suficiente calidez para alegrarle el día, al tocarle podía saber que de lado contrario las cosas eran ahora diferentes. Un toque frio en alguien tan cálido.

Lentamente, el ojiazul apagaba de una lámpara de luz al lado de la cama notando como una nueva llamada de Hana pasaba a su bandeja de llamadas perdidas. Aquella chica, la cual tenía meses sin ver por decisión propia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un día cualquiera para él, ligeramente nublado, había amanecido con un ligero cambio de humor debido a que un año más se anotaba a su cuenta regresiva de vida. Un cumpleaños, que caía casi al mismo tiempo del primer aniversario de aquel viaje a Tojinbo del cual no podía recordar mucho.

A la par un poco de enojo se mezclaba en su mente al saber que el castaño había salido del departamento muy temprano avisándole horas después de su salida por mensaje de celular el cual odiaba utilizar. Caminando por un sendero cercano con las yemas de sus dedos varias veces sobaba de su cien derecha tratando de recordar todos los ingredientes que necesitaría aquel día para preparar la cena de ambos.

Diferente de algunas veces, este notaba como las personas pasaban a ignorarle debido a que siempre mantenían una mirada extraña cuando tanto el cómo Makoto realizaban las compras en cualquier supermercado al que iban.

Sin voltear a mirar a la cajera, este tomaba de las bolsas de los ingredientes volviendo de camino a su departamento junto a Makoto quien seguramente ya se encontraba en el hogar de ambos.

Nuevamente tomaba de su cabeza sintiendo como la nubosidad del día se convertía a un tono totalmente gris debido a la contaminación de la ciudad, notando drásticamente como la luz del sol empezaba a ocultarse detrás de las nubes dándole una vista asombrosa y nostálgica desde un puente por el que pasaba de camino al departamento.

Una brisa de aire pegaba ligera contra su rostro mientras de manera extraña podía sentir una incomodidad en su pecho.

…

Llegando a su departamento, el nadador notaba de forma inmediata como la perilla del picaporte lucia abierta mientras un poco de barullo al interior le indicaba que lo más seguro fuese que Makoto ya había llegado.

Dejando de lado un poco la aflicción que había pasado por su cabeza, este abría de la puerta del departamento notando como todo permanecía oscuro. Ni un solo sonido se daba a notar haciéndole sentir aquel hueco interno un poco más pesado dentro del pecho, su rostro estoico para nada hacía par con el sentimiento de incertidumbre que empezaba inundarle por completo.

Con serenidad, lentamente empezaba a caminar dentro del departamento notando ningún cambio notorio, ni una sola cosa fuera de lugar, simplemente aquel deje de soledad que comenzaba a molestarle cada vez que no tenía al castaño cerca de él.

Sin indagar, este pasaba a sentarse en un asiento dentro del lugar mirando hacia un punto vacío de la habitación.

-Mi imaginación es…-

-¡SORPRESA!-

Asustado, el ojiazul rápidamente abría sus ojos de par en par notando como varias serpentinas caían en sus piernas mientras Rin pasaba a tirarle casi por completo del asiento donde se encontraba.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le sorprendían por detrás de una puerta corrediza tanto Rei como Nagisa quienes levantaban consigo un pastel de tamaño considerado con las letras de su nombre. -¡Nagisa-kun espere!… - le rezongaba Rei a Nagisa seguido de un puchero soltado por el rubio quien solo levantaba el mentón pasando a ignorarle para llevar el pastel a la mesa céntrica del lugar.

-Feliz cumpleaños Haru- soltaba Rin hacia su persona quien mostraba aquella mandíbula filosa característica dejándole por completo en paz después de casi haberle asustado.

-Gracias…-soltaba el ojiazul un poco menos confundido y el entrecejo relajado mirando de aquel sujeto quien era su rival natural.

Sin otra palabra, el delfín simplemente quedaba mudo sorprendiéndose de la compañía de sus amigos de los cuales no había escuchado mucho últimamente. Inclusive, la visita del pelirrojo se le hacía muy poco usual debido al hecho de que este ya había empezado a competir a niveles mayores a los cuales el todavía no había entrado.

Por igual miraba un poco anonadado a Nagisa quien mientras acomodaba ciertos platos, aún no podía hacerse a la idea de cuánto parecía haber crecido aquel chico en aquel tiempo que no le había visto, todas sus facciones las estudiaba poco a poco notando como todos parecían compartir de un aura en el cual parecía faltar algo.

Confundido, este tomaba de un asiento notando como todos parecían estar listos con la sorpresa a excepción de Rin quien molesto tomaba repentinamente de su teléfono saliendo hacía el balcón del departamento cerrando la puerta corrediza detrás de sí.

Como si el tiempo pareciese detenerse, Haruka miraba atento del vitral del balcón notando como Rin no lucía del todo feliz con aquella llamada, sin embargo, detallando sus facciones, el ojiazul podía casi adivinar como internamente el tsundere de su amigo estaba más feliz de lo que realmente daba a relucir. Internamente empezaba a sentirse un mal amigo debido a la barda que él mismo había construido alejándole a Makoto y a él de todo el mundo después de aquel accidente.

Un golpe al abrir la puerta del balcón fue lo que sus oídos escucharon sacándole de sus pensamientos cuando el ojirojo colgaba de aquella llamada. Sin querer preguntar, este miraba de nuevo en todos sus sentidos como Rei y Nagisa cargaban del pastel de betún color azul en el cual su nombre relucía.

-¡Ya es hora Haru-chan!, ven aquí- escuchaba decir a Nagisa obligándole a levantarse de su sitio sintiendo como era jalado por aquellas personas hasta la única mesa céntrica dentro del departamento. Sentado del otro lado de la mesa, confundido notaba como pasaban a sentarse sus amigos en aquel lugar rodeando todo el espacio sin dejar asientos vacíos.

Extrañado de aquella acción, lentamente Haruka empezaba a notar como todos, incluidos Rin, empezaban a cantar feliz cumpleaños sin el consentimiento de la única persona que aún faltaba en aquel ambiente.

Escuchando la melodía de su cumpleaños siendo cantada por sus amigos, rápidamente en aquel rincón de la mesa notaba como Makoto entraba lentamente al departamento entrecerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Sin interrumpir nada, confundido notaba como todos continuaban cantando ignorando por completo al castaño quien pasaba a saludar de todos con un gesto gentil sentándose a un lado de Haruka considerando a los demás.

-Oigan…-soltaba Haruka notando como la canción estaba por llegar a su fin.

-¡Happy Birthday to you~!…- terminaban todos seguidos de gritos alegres por parte de Nagisa quien alegre se levantaba de su sitio entrando a la pequeña cocina del departamento trayendo platos consigo.

-¡A comer!- soltaba gritando –Puedes hacer los honores Haru-chan- soltaba el chico rubio quien ahora era más alto pero bajo aun a comparación de los demás, indicándole cortar el pastel a Haruka quien un poco molesto tomaba del cuchillo partiendo del primer pedazo triangular de pastel.

Makoto simplemente soltaba una risilla al mirar como la actitud de Nagisa no había cambiado en absoluto. Inclusive miraba el cómo Rei se había vuelto más excéntrico que nunca.

Sin más el azabache tomaba del primer pedazo notando como Nagisa únicamente había cargado consigo cuatro platos para servir.

-Solo son cuatro, te falto uno Nagisa, somos cinco- soltaba Haruka estoico observando como extrañamente, todos pasaban a tensarse. La mirada molesta de Rin se notaba disgustada mientras Nagisa de manera extrañamente forzada pasaba a mostrar una enorme sonrisa hacia el cumpleañero. –Tienes razón Haru-chan…- le escuchaba decir a Nagisa, sin embargo, instantáneamente notaba como el tono de voz de su amigo se notaba un poco rasposo y había cambiado un poco.

Preocupado, volteaba a observar a Makoto a lado suyo quien parecía aturdido por aquel cambio súbito en aquella personalidad.

El rubio de nueva cuenta regresaba con un quinto plato partiendo por su cuenta un trozo de pastel dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Gracias Nagisa- soltaba Makoto a su amigo, sin embargo, el menor simplemente volteaba su vista a Rei quien con un gesto preocupado pasaba a sonreír sacando unas cosas de su mochila viajera.

Confundido Haruka miraba a Makoto el cual simplemente pasaba su rostro de preocupación a una sonrisa parándose rápidamente de su sitio dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. El cumpleañero simplemente le miraba moverse escuchando un repentino estornudo por parte del pelirrojo.

-Hace algo de frio aquí, ¿has pensado en ahorrar para un calefactor?- decía Rin sonando un poco de sus narices.

El ojiazul movía su cabeza de un lado a otro –No, tenemos uno y esta encendido debe ser tu imaginación- soltaba notando como el de ojos rojos fruncía el entrecejo relajándolo casi instantáneamente.

Con aquel comentario por parte de Rin, una plática trivial daba comienzo entre los cuatro referente a la vida en Tokio. Sin embargo, el nadador de estilo libre notaba como Makoto trataba de alejarse de aquel lugar lo más posible como si los demás estuviesen evitándole. Este acto alteraba un poco el humor de Haruka quien molesto pasaba a invitar con su mano de Makoto.

Ante aquel repentino gesto, este notaba como sus amigos le observaban confundidos y la vez curiosos.

-Por cierto…Haru- soltaba Rin cambiando la plática quien sonaba nuevamente de sus narices -¿No has pensado en mudarte?, digo, a otro sitio más cerca de tu universidad-

Ante el comentario, el ojiazul tomaba fuertemente de la mano de Makoto, sin embargo, sentía de forma instantánea cómo el menor tomaba aún más fuerte el agarre sobre la suya.

-No creo que sea necesario el cambiarnos, digo, estamos muy bien aquí chicos- soltaba Makoto con una sonrisa, sin embargo, de manera extraña tanto el castaño como Haruka abrían de sus ojos notando como nadie parecía reaccionar ante las palabras de Makoto quien angustiado tomaba más fuerte de la mano que le sujetaba.

-Oigan...-

-¿Por qué están ignorándole?- soltaba Haruka hacia los chicos quienes confundidos cambiaban sus facetas incluidos Rin quien fruncía el ceño.

-¿De qué estás hablando Haru?-preguntaba con fuerza Rin acercándose a Rei, sin embargo, el nadador fruncía por el igual el ceño mirando como Nagisa volteaba su cabeza en señal de estar ocultando su mirada.

-Haru…- susurraba Makoto mirando como todos empezaban a verse afectados por el ambiente.

-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?!... ¡Porque han ignorado todos a Makoto desde su llegada!-

-¡¿DE QUÉ CARAJOS HABLAS?!- gritaba molesto el de dientes afilados al azabache quien comenzaba a moverse su asiento. – ¡¿Por qué no tratas de superarlo?!-

-¡¿Superar que?!-

-¡BASTA!-

Repentinamente, todos se callaban mirando como el más bajo de todos con lágrimas en los ojos se acercaba a Haruka quien confundido pasaba a recargarse en la pared detrás de él. Sorprendido y asustado, el de ojos zafiros miraba a Nagisa totalmente confundido sintiendo como aquella presión en su pecho empezaba a aligerarse siendo remplazado por un hueco doloroso y creciente.

Lentamente, el mayor observaba como Nagisa tomaba ambas de sus manos mientras este cerraba de sus ojos llorosos.

-Nosotros también le extrañamos- soltaba el menor a Haruka quien confundido volteaba mirando a Makoto quien mantenía una mirada vacía y fríamente seria ante aquel suceso frente a ambos -Desde aquel incidente nadie ha vuelto a ser el mismo pero…- soltaba el rubio con un nudo en su garganta que se rompía por completo. –Tienes que…- lloraba mientras Haruka mantenía un rostro afligido y asustado –que…-

-Tienes que superar su muerte- soltaba Rin quien molesto sacaba de su celular que había empezado a sonar colgando de este al instante...

…

-¿Qué?-soltaba Makoto al aire.

Los sentidos de Haruka lentamente se volvían nubosos mientras volteaba a observar a Makoto a lado suyo quien de forma extrañamente seria se levantaba de su sitio. Este sostenía una mirada tranquila sin embargo llena de tristeza que se acompasaba con sus ojos caídos.

-Chicos… ¿Acaso no estoy aquí?- soltaba el ojiverde al aire. -¡Mírenme!…-Con lágrimas en sus ojos, el ojiazul notaba como nadie de los presentes parecía darse cuenta de aquel que con un rostro lleno de aflicción se agachaba hasta la altura de Nagisa encarándole.

-Nagisa…- Makoto decía el nombre de su amigo sin obtener respuesta alguna de aquel que rápidamente se paraba de su sitio corriendo hasta el baño.

Boquiabierto, el castaño permanecía en aquel sitio parándose sobre sus rodillas, a la par, el azabache miraba aquella escena observando como Rei poco a poco se acercaba hasta su persona con una mochila. Sin pensarlo, Rin despejaba las cosas de la mesa, ignorando como varias lograban pegar en el rostro de Makoto quien se cubría saliendo disparadas al piso.

Atento y sin que pensar, el nadador notaba como la mochila de Rei era despejada por completo en aquel sitio mientras la presencia de Nagisa nuevamente se daba a notar.

…

Completamente mudo, Haruka observaba como arriba de aquella mesa varias fotos de él caían junto con varios papeles.

Como si el mundo se detuviese, este caía de rodillas en aquel sitio observando como específicamente una foto de Hana y Makoto sonriendo en los riscos de Tojinbo se daba a relucir. Con cuidado, este tomaba de la foto sintiendo como algún tipo de recuerdo borroso empezaba inundar su cabeza de una manera dolorosa.

-Es mejor que se siente…- soltaba Rei quien con cuidado recibía a Nagisa en uno de sus hombros sueltos.

Con miedo, el de ojos zafiros ignoraba aquella petición encarando a Rin quien con un gesto molesto y triste pasaba a sentarse incómodo rechinando de sus dientes filosos.

…

-Ya se cumple un tiempo de aquel accidente así que tus padres nos pidieron de favor a nosotros explicarte lo ocurrido con detalle de aquel día, la caída dejo una gran herida en tu cabeza por lo que algunos de tus recuerdos poco a poco volverán, sin embargo, es mejor que no afrontes esto solo- soltaba Rin mirando seriamente una de las fotos sobre la mesa.

Ante aquella señal, el azabache tomaba de aquella foto escuchando a lo lejos las palabras de Rin que desaparecían a sus oídos.

Lentamente, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas mientras tomaba la mano de Makoto quien sin un gesto en específico se recargaba serio en su hombro. Lentamente, él podía sentir como su mente se conectaba con la de Makoto a lado suyo quien sereno cerraba de sus ojos, mientras los balbuceos de llanto de Nagisa empezaban a resonar en la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levantándose Haruka sentía como todo su cuerpo dolía mientras la mitad de su cara parecía inmóvil, asustado, volteaba a observar a sus alrededores siendo el único sonido que podía distinguir el de varias personas haciendo mucho movimiento alrededor de él sintiendo como un dolor agudo invadía de su cuerpo.

Sin fuerzas, el azabache volteaba a un lado suyo observando como otra persona al igual que él se encontraba en una camilla a la misma altura, únicamente con la diferencia de que un manto color blanco y manchas tintas de carmín tapaban del otro sujeto del cual nadie se encargaba.

Extrañado, el ojiazul alzaba de su adolorido brazo tomando de la sábana blanca alzando con lentitud de aquel manto, sin poder ver bien, el azabache con miedo podía notar como toda la barbilla de aquel sujeto se encontraba cubierta por sangre.

Repentinamente, su brazo era levemente jalado mirando como aquel hombre era alejado de él por una enfermera que empezaba a tocar de sus rasgos faciales.

Sintiendo un repentino entumecimiento, el ojiazul alzaba de su brazo tratando de quitarse el aparato que la enfermera súbitamente le ponía sin su autorización sobre su boca y que poco a poco empezaba a adormecerle los sentidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aquel día en el gimnasio, los instructores y tus entrenadores se dieron cuenta que la tabla de salto más alta estaba averiada, por lo que trataron de detenerte de saltar, pero, al parecer tu no estabas totalmente consciente de lo que hacías, los doctores tuvieron que lavarte el rostro debido a que toda la sangre que habías perdido se te había pegado al rostro, permaneciste, creo, casi dos semanas completamente dormido…- soltaba Rin cerrando sus ojos abriéndolos cansado en algún punto de la habitación.

En un ambiente, donde ni la más pequeña brisa del anochecer podía calmar los latidos fuertes de Haruka.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estarás bien…

No…

Todo estará bien…

No…

¿Por qué?...

Porque sin ti nada está bien…

¿Quieres que me quede?...

Si…

Entonces me quedare…

Gracias…

Haru…

¿Sí?...

Ya puedes despertar…

…

…

…

…

Abriendo sus ojos, el azabache miraba alrededor suyo notando como aquella calidez que le había acompañado entre sueños había desaparecido por completo.

Casi sin poder moverse, este tomaba difícilmente de un catéter insertado en uno de sus brazos empezando a observar todas las agujas que le atravesaban el cuerpo.

 ** _¿Qué paso?..._** se preguntaba notando como su interrogante estaba demás debido al lugar en el que se encontraba.

Confundido, este miraba pobremente al lado suyo topándose con su madre dormida en una silla cubierta por una sabana verde.

Mirando aquel color esmeralda en la pieza, el azabache miraba hacia el techo en la camilla sintiendo dolor de una de sus cienes. Inmediatamente este empezaba a tomar conciencia de que sus ojos no se encontraban abiertos por completo y que todo su cuerpo se encontraba de alguna extraña manera paralizado. Con dificultad, este trataba de moverse sintiendo instantáneamente dolor aun en la rigidez de su cuerpo.

En aquella serenidad, de forma sorpresiva Haruka podía observar como un doctor entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba. Con mucha calma, el doctor lentamente despertaba a su madre quien se paraba de aquel sitio totalmente angustiada. Sin poder hacer un solo movimiento, el ojiazul se mantenía inquieto tratando de articular alguna palabra en su cuerpo rígido.

La voz de aquel doctor carraspeando simplemente le hacía inquietar más en aquella posición de desesperación en la que no podía articular movimientos para gritar que había despertado.

-Su hijo se recuperara en cuestión de dias, lo peor como ya se lo había comentado será un mínimo cuadro de amnesia, pero, con respecto a lo sucedido, ocupamos urgentemente algún tipo de comunicación con los padres del otro chico- susurraba el doctor.

Sintiendo helar la sangre, el azabache escuchaba quieto como su madre empezaba a llorar triste tratando de guardar compostura.

-Aun no puedo creer que esto pasara, será difícil explicarle a mi hijo que Makoto…- su madre se detenía sosteniendo con una mano su cara mientras el doctor bajaba el rostro afligido.

-Dígame doctor, cómo podre explicarle que su mejor amigo, alguien con quien convivio toda su vida…- trataba de hablar lo más bajo posible mientras el doctor trataba de controlar los espasmos de la mujer.

–Falleció…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aquel día caíste en coma ya que tu corazón se detuvo por segundos- soltaba el de ojos carmín en un ambiente donde el silencio reinaba.

–Armaste un gran escándalo en cuanto despertaste solo para entrar en coma horas después-

Los ojos del ojiazul se volvían un punto donde el negro casi desaparecía por completo. Lentamente, este se deshacía del agarre de Makoto quien ya no emitía un solo sonido al respecto, confundido, Haruka levantaba temblorosamente de su mano tocando de aquel punto en su cabeza ya antes mencionado por Rin de forma detallada. Abriendo sus ojos, con sus dedos rápidamente delineaba una cicatriz pronunciada que terminaba en un punto escondido detrás de su oreja. Sin poder ser visto por los demás, este encaraba a Makoto quien con una cara tranquila y seria comenzaba a detallar por igual de aquella herida la cual ninguno de ellos había asimilado hasta aquel día.

Ahora el azabache daba por entendido los fuertes ataques de dolor de cabeza que comenzaban a manifestarse en aquel punto recientemente. Aquella herida, que probablemente fuese la causante de sus malestares y el coma que suponía habían caído ambos pero al parecer solo a él le fue inducido.

Lentamente, el mayor podía recordar poco a poco como aquel día en el hospital con lágrimas y gritos había despertado arrancando todas las agujas que se conectaban a su cuerpo incluidas las que le permitían respirar golpeándose fuertemente aquella herida al querer llegar hasta con Makoto.

Cerrando sus ojos y escuchando a Rin quien seguía hablando, rápidamente caía en la cuenta de todas las cosas que probablemente se había perdido en aquel corto tiempo. Como sus compañeros habían sido metidos a una prisión desde hace ya meses, y como todos lamentaban el hecho de que él hubiese sido la única persona en no poder hacer acto de presencia en el funeral de su mejor amigo.

Confundido este tomaba de aquellas fotos sobre la mesa mirando distraído imágenes suyas internado en un hospital, del cual, solo tenía recuerdos vagos. De reojo, este se ponía a observar de Makoto de una manera confundible para el otro.

…

Justo al final de la visita, tanto Nagisa como Rei cabizbajos y con sus ojos rojizos, después de haber llorado un rato más, se despedían del azabache incluido Rin que con un abrazo fuerte, se despedía de su amigo y rival de años.

-Haru, vivir más tiempo en este lugar no te hará ningún bien – le soltaba seguido de aquel abrazo –Debes volver al mundo real de una vez por todas- decía totalmente directo a Haruka quien solo abría de sus ojos confundido.

Antes de irse, Haruka observaba como Rei regresaba de nueva cuenta hasta su posición con un papel entre sus manos. Confundido, el mayor le observaba mientras sentía como el aire de afuera empezaba a pegarle en el rostro.

-Esperemos que algún día podamos hablar sin que esto duela tanto, todos extrañamos a Makoto-sempai pero, es seguro que usted es quien debe estar pasándola peor, no dude en llamarnos si necesita hablar o algún consejo…- le entregaba la foto a Haruka quien en trance tomaba de aquel papel mirando a Rei -Nosotros también somos sus amigos sempai- terminaba de hablar el de lentes quien reverenciando volvía rápido con Nagisa quien al igual se despedía de nueva cuenta sonriendo triste.

En el borde de aquella puerta, el ojiazul miraba hacia la noche observando como las luciérnagas iluminaban los demás edificios de departamentos. Mirando desaparecer en la calle desde su posición la silueta de todos sus amigos, este volteaba de aquella foto mirando sin emoción alguna la imagen de todos ellos incluidos Makoto en alguno de los festivales de su ciudad natal algunos años atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cigarras lloraban fuertes en la tranquilidad de la noche.

-Por eso ya no pude regresar a la universidad- soltaba en una sonrisa el castaño totalmente apacible.

El ojiazul por el contrario se mantenía estático sentado en el borde de la puerta mirando a su contrario sentado frente a él.

-Ahora puedo comprender porque los vecinos se te quedan viendo de esa manera- soltaba de nueva cuenta el castaño mirando del cielo oscuro fuera del departamento que aún se mantenía con la puerta abierta desde la ida de sus compañeros.

Ahora sin expresión alguna, ambos se mantenían mirando del ambiente afuera sin palabras de por medio. El mayor se mantenía estoico como siempre al contrario del castaño, quien en aquel momento ya no tenía rastro de felicidad, simplemente un gesto apacible, amable, un gesto, muy maduro y frio en aquel rostro de ojos verdes.

-Supongo que dejamos algo inconcluso- susurraba Makoto al otro captando su atención –Algo que no me permitió cruzar la otra línea- soltaba de una manera tan serena que hubiese podido herir hasta al más rudo.

Lentamente, el azabache sentía como nuevamente aquella herida en su cabeza empezaba a palpitar de una manera diferente, más dolosa. Únicamente, la imagen suya y la de Makoto acurrucados en el camión de ida a Tojinbo, aparecía en su mente a manera de flashazo.

Repentinamente, Haruka se levantaba de su sitio siendo seguido por la mirada del otro quien se mantenía quieto y distante en su posición.

Saliendo con una chamarra de su habitación, el ojiazul caminaba rápido desde la estancia saliendo repentinamente corriendo del lugar.

-¡Haru!- gritaba el ojiesmeralda.

Mirándole, el ojiverde se levantaba de su lugar cerrando de la puerta detrás suyo empezando a correr siguiendo el paso del otro quien ya le llevaba cierta ventaja.

-¡Haru!, ¡No corras!- gritaba el ojiverde al otro quien no aparecía bajar la velocidad. Adelante, el de ojos zafiros escuchaba de aquellas palabras acelerando un poco más el paso.

Poco a poco, el castaño sin mucho cansancio notaba como ambos estaban llegando a un punto cercano de la universidad del otro. Un conjunto de edificios altos y prestigiosos.

Abriendo de una reja, el ojiazul entraba al edificio seguido del otro quien lograba alcanzarlo, el azabache miraba delante suyo sintiendo como su vista empezaba vidriarse.

Estaba llorando.

Sin dejar de correr este empezaba a despojarse de sus ropas seguido de Makoto quien corriendo ahora preocupado, empezaba a mirar los movimientos del otro siguiendo su paso sin parar.

Llegado a un punto donde podía distinguirse de una enorme piscina, el ojiazul corría aún más fuerte llegando cerca de esta, únicamente con su bañador, sin parar el paso y a la vista del otro este saltaba sin más hundiéndose hasta el fondo de la enorme piscina.

Mirando un torbellino de burbujas, el azabache podía observar como el más alto saltaba dentro de la alberca al igual que el dejando un rastro enorme igual de burbujas detrás de sí. En aquel amplio espacio azul, el azabache podía recordar vagos episodios de su infancia junto al castaño.

Mirando aquella figura sumergida al igual que él, el ojiazul sentía como el otro le sujetaba de las manos dibujando figuras tranquilamente debajo del agua. Un momento completamente tranquilo empezaba formarse mientras el más alto trataba de transmitir relajación al quebrado rostro del otro.

Rápidamente ambos fijaban su mirada en la del otro acercándose emergiendo con fuerza a la superficie.

Respirando fuertemente, el ojiazul se sostenía fuertemente del cuerpo del otro llorando frustrado amargamente. En un abrazo necesitado, ambos cerraban de sus miradas en medio de la inmensa piscina.

-Eso…- lloraba Makoto –Eso te pasa si no guardas aire antes de saltar- balbuceaba con la voz quebrada el más alto sintiendo como el otro lloraba aún más amargamente entre sus brazos.

-Estarás bien- soltaba repentinamente sintiendo tensar el cuerpo del mayor –Yo cuidare de ti- soltaba sintiendo como era ahora el único que mantenía a flote a ambos en aquella enorme alberca techada.

Sin más, el ojiazul tomaba del rostro del castaño empezando a besarle con necesidad y de una manera un poco torpe. De igual forma, el ojiverde tomaba del rostro del otro correspondiendo con necesidad a los labios del otro comenzando a arrastrar con fuerza y delicadeza a ambos hasta la orilla.

Dejando un rastro de agua, ambos entraban a un pequeño almacén abierto a lado de la piscina, donde el sonido de escobas cayendo era el primero de muchos que emanaba aquel lugar.

Con dolor y tristeza, la voz de ambos emitía aquella noche sonidos diferentes de todos los demás que habían dado a lo largo de sus vidas acompañados del llanto más sonoro que jamás hubiesen escuchado el uno del otro, donde el único testigo de todo aquello, era la luna que relucía vibrante y silenciosa en el cielo. La única espectadora, del intercambio de caricias, besos y sudor entre sus cuerpos.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ojiazul sentía como su cuerpo se encontraba probablemente sobre la comodidad de su cama. A la vez, podía sentir como se encontraba con el cabello totalmente mojado sobre una almohada suave. Sin embargo, podía sentir como la presencia de otro cuerpo se podía sentir al lado de su posición.

Con el estómago lleno de un sentimiento diferente y tranquilo. Sus ojos se habrían lentamente con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

…

Instantáneamente, y en la posición en la que se encontraba en aquella mullida posición, un espejismo vivido le obligaba con dureza tocar de aquella cicatriz que por años le había causado malestar. Sintiendo un dolor repentino más fuerte que todos los que había tenido, este tocaba de su cabeza.

Ya no se encontraba en su cuarto.

A lo lejos, podía distinguir como varios gritos de personas se hacían presentes seguido de más dolor ahora en todo su cuerpo. Con fuerza, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se mecía con el vaivén de las olas del mar. Un vaivén que le quebraba huesos cada vez que las olas rompían en el risco donde se encontraba. Con dolor, este quitaba su mano de su cabeza notando con miedo como su mano se encontraba completamente empapada de sangre.

Aterrorizado, este notaba como algo suave a lado suyo no le permitía cortarse con las piedras del risco, mirando mareado hacia arriba, este se sorprendía como aquella caída no le había matado instantáneamente debido a la altura.

Sosteniéndose de aquella suavidad, el ojiazul sentía y observaba a medias como varios sujetos trataban de llegar hasta su persona, extrañado, este giraba la mirada encontrándose con aquella suavidad que le había mantenido cómodo hasta aquel punto.

Rápidamente, el tiempo se detenía para él.

Con horror y sin poder pronunciar sonido alguno, sus ojos se cristalizaban mientras lagrimas gruesas empezaban a descender de sus orbes azules. Completamente mudo y adolorido este solo podía articular sonidos de dolor desde su garganta acompasando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Sin poder mover algún dedo para evitar aquella escena, Haruka miraba como sin vida alguna, la persona que amaba yacía mirando hacia el cielo sin color en sus ojos. Podía detalladamente ver, como aquella sonrisa que solía tener mucho color se encontraba partida en dos dejando un rastro de sangre que se deshacía en el agua coincidiendo a la vez con la sangre que ahora abundaba en su propio rostro.

Soltando un alarido, podía mirar como aquel cuerpo se encontraba sin vida.

Con todas sus fuerzas y una dosis de adrenalina, el ojiazul soltaba un grito desgarrador sintiendo su cuerpo desvanecer inmediatamente.

….

…

Rápidamente, el azabache se incorporaba en la cama de su habitación sintiendo como el sudor reinaba en su cuerpo mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Sin nada más, este palpaba al lado de cama sintiendo un vacío tanto en la habitación, como dentro de su corazón. Confundido, este tanteaba de su cuerpo sintiendo como aún se encontraba húmedo por las horas que había permanecido empapado.

Rápidamente y sin mirarse el azabache salía disparado de su cama notando como todo parecía en su lugar a excepción de la nula presencia de Makoto en todo sitio del departamento, asustado, este se dedicaba a recorrer de todo el lugar únicamente encontrando las cosas de este acomodadas en su respectivo sitio.

-¡MAKOTO!- gritaba notando como su voz hacía eco en todas habitaciones del pequeño espacio. -Makoto…- se detenía notando como la luz de su celular parpadeaba repetidas veces captando su atención.

Sentándose aún desesperado al borde su propia habitación, este abría de su celular mirando como un mensaje de Makoto extrañamente estaba en su correo de entrada. Abriendo de aquel mensaje, este abría al instante ampliamente de sus ojos tomando con fuerza del celular en sus manos apretándolo contra su rostro empezando a llorar de nueva cuenta.

Sus temblorosas manos tomaban del aparato con fuerza mientras su corazón empezaba a hacerse añicos dentro de su pecho. Rechinando de sus dientes, el ojiazul tomaba del aparato con tal fuerza mirando como este terminaba por partirse en dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de aquella experiencia, en la que todo parecía haber sido producto de su imaginación por varios meses, el ojiazul tomaba consciencia que probablemente parte de su culpa recaía en haber convivido con Makoto en aquellos días debido a su incapacidad de poder vivir sin él.

Días después de haber consumado su amor, el azabache podía caer en la cuenta de que el otro probablemente por fin había podido cruzar la línea la cual gracias a sus egoístas deseos no había podido pasar. Aun con dolor, este cerraba de sus puños y calmaba su ser al escuchar el nombre de aquel que ahora sabía que estaba bien y por siempre llevaría en su corazón.

Sin más, este había mudado de departamento cambiando completamente su entorno en uno donde el cumplir su sueño y un trabajo arduo de medio tiempo, era lo único que podía despejarle diariamente de aquel recuerdo.

Después de todo, el agua, su fiel amiga, era aquella única cosa donde sumergido en esta podía llorar todo lo necesario sin que los demás notaran su dolor. Aquel dolor, de haber perdido a la única persona que podía comprenderle y amarle recíprocamente.

* * *

Abriendo de sus ojos, Haruka miraba sorprendido de aquel cielo que ahora se mostraba oscuro levantándose poco a poco desde aquella posición. Con mucha nostalgia dentro de su ser, este observaba de la piscina vacía bajo él con aquella mirada azulina apagada con la que cargaba ya de tiempo. Su cabello un poco más largo, se encargaba de cubrir parte de aquella mirada mientras observaba como ya las luces del lugar habían sido apagadas.

Sin algún otro movimiento, este se mostraba sereno observando de aquel lugar recordando los mandados que debía hacer.

Serio ante el ambiente apagado y la piscina vacía frente a él, de forma calmada apreciaba de aquella altura tratando de evitar soltar lágrimas ya secas desde sus fríos ojos.

-Haruka-kun- escuchaba detrás de él reconociendo de aquella voz inmediatamente.

Con sorpresa, este giraba de su cuerpo mirando frente a su persona a una chica. Una chica, que no pasaba a ser ni la sombra de aquella que no había dejado de mandarle mensajes meses atrás después de aquel fatídico día.

.

.

-Hana…- soltaba únicamente observando como la chica le soltaba una mirada triste que no podía reconocer del todo. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Supuse que aquí sería el único lugar donde podría encontrarte, pero, después de lo de Makoto…- pausaba la chica con una mueca de tristeza mientras el azabache cerraba de su puños como reflejo al dolor de su corazón cada vez que escuchaba de aquel nombre –No había tenido el valor de encararte…- decía la chica mientras sus ojos grises se cerraban.

Para el ojiazul aquel encuentro no era más que una confusión.

-Desde aquel día, todos los días me arrepiento y me siento culpable por lo que le paso a Makoto, sin embargo, realmente hasta el día de hoy nunca había podido analizar todos esos sucesos, por eso… -carraspeaba -Sé que de todos, probablemente tu eres el que sufrió más todo este tiempo, por eso, estoy aquí para encarar toda palabra que tengas que decirme…- soltaba la chica mientras los ojos del azabache se abrían grandes y contraídos.

Ante aquella persona el ojiazul encaraba de tajo todos sus problemas visualizados en aquella figura femenina detrás de él. Lentamente, podía comprender como Makoto había pasado a ser no solo una persona importante en su vida, si no también, una parte importante de la vida de muchas otras personas que habían pasado a quererle por ende también a él.

Ante aquel sentimiento triste, Haruka, con su típico rostro estoico y falto de vida sonreía tranquilo hacia la chica quien pasaba a mirarle con confusión.

-Aquel suceso fue un accidente, no fue culpa tuya ni de nadie, por eso… - sentía con gracia como su voz se quebraba un poco ante sus palabras –Tenemos que superarlo y seguir adelante, el así lo hubiese querido, así que, no tienes ninguna cuenta pendiente conmigo- soltaba el ojiazul a la chica.

Hana por su parte, simplemente dejaba escapar unas lágrimas mientras Haruka volteaba su mirada de nueva cuenta desde aquel borde observando de la inmensa piscina vacía.

Sus opacos ojos se mostraban tranquilos recordando lentamente, como aquella última noche junto a Makoto la había pasado en aquel majestuoso lugar. Como aquellos meses, ambos habían pasado la barrera entre la vida y la muerte para cumplir el deseo de ambos aun entre aquella fina y delgada línea de tiempo.

Cansado, soltaba un suspiro sintiendo como aquel sentimiento nostálgico desaparecía un poco.

Solo un poco.

Soltando una lagrima, las palabras de todos en su cabeza le daban a entender que probablemente el porvenir de los demás se transmitía desde su persona a aquel que ya no estaba con él.

Le hacía feliz…

…

…

…

...

-Qué lástima…- escuchaba detrás de él.

Sin algún tipo de emoción por delante, las manos de Hana se alzaban firmes empujando del cuerpo delante suyo desde aquella posición.

Rápidamente, el cuerpo de Haruka caía desde aquella posición estrellándose contra las baldosas de cerámica de la piscina. Inmediatamente en cuanto la mitad del rostro del azabache golpeaba de las baldosas, sangre salpicaba instantáneamente en aquel sitio.

.

.

.

-De no ser por ti Haruka, el todavía estaría aquí…- soltaba la chica seguido de una voz desgarradora -¡Todo es tu culpa!, ¡El que debió caer aquella vez fuiste tú!- gritaba señalándole mientras lagrimas caían desde sus grises ojos maquillados.

-Probablemente te hice un favor, ya que, tú ya parecías muerto desde hace mucho…-soltaba la chica mientras sangre empezaba a empapar de sus sandalias.

* * *

 _…Las investigaciones de las autoridades reportan que el cuerpo del chico encontrado en la piscina de la Universidad era uno de los novatos calificados para representar a Japón en los próximos juegos olímpicos._

 _…Según fuentes, el occiso sufría de una fuerte depresión con la que llevaba luchando meses, por lo que los peritos llegaron a la conclusión de que este fatal hecho fue producto de suicidio. Cabe mencionar que derivado a los hechos, el nadador ya antes mencionado también se le relacionaba con aquel accidente en Tojinbo meses atrás donde el universitario Tachibana Makoto, al parecer su mejor amigo, fue la única víctima fatal al caer desde uno de los riscos…_

En la pantalla de la televisión la foto de Haruka tanto como la de Makoto resaltaban en la primera noticia de la mañana.

Silenciosos, Rin, Rei y Nagisa junto a la castaña podían observar como el cuerpo del ojiazul era arrastrado desde el fondo de la piscina hasta el borde de esta siendo cubierto inmediatamente en unas bolsas color negro por policías y forenses.

Cerrando sus grises ojos, la chica podía observar como aquella larga cremallera se cerraba acabando con la existencia de todo. El estallido llanto de Nagisa se hacía resonar en todo el lugar, seguido de más lagrimas por parte de otros chicos.

Soltando algunas lágrimas, la chica miraba de dos figuras a lo lejos que tomaban de sus manos mirándole de forma tranquila, abriendo de sus ojos, la ojigris daba un paso atrás girando de su cuerpo saliendo de aquella universidad a la que ni siquiera asistía.

...

…

…

…

FIN

Story protected by copyright. CO.


End file.
